l5rfandomcom-20200216-history
Social Position
RPG Information Social Position (Advantage, 6 points) [Social] Legend of the Five Rings; Fourth Edition, p. 154 [Granted] Legend of the Five Rings; Third Edition, p. 112 A character with the Social Position advantage has a relative of high status in the Rokugani society. Roleplaying in the Emerald Empire, p. 74 Characters Known to Have this Advantage * Agasha (Agasha Daimyo) * Agasha Chieh (Emerald Magistrate) * Agasha Daijoku (Agasha Daimyo) * Agasha Fumato (Advisor to Asako Souta) * Agasha Gennai (Master of Air) * Agasha Ichiro (Daimyo's son) * Agasha Kasuga (Minor Clan Champion) * Agasha Kitsuki (Kitsuki Daimyo) * Agasha Kurou (Agasha Daimyo) * Akodo Ginawa (Akodo Daimyo) * Akodo Kaneka (Son of the Emperor, One of the Four Winds) * Akodo Kenburo (Emerald Champion, Clan Champion) * Akodo Nakama (Provincial Governor) * Akodo Rokuro (Governor of Toshi Ranbo, Lion Champion Command Staff) * Akodo Shigetoshi (Akodo Daimyo) * Akodo Yobi (Hatamoto) * An'naigako (Karo) * Asahina Sekawa (Jade Champion) * Asako Souta (Phoenix Clan ambassador) * Asako Toshi (Asako Daimyo) * Ashinagabachi Ichiro * Bayushi Aramoro (Yojimbo to the Clan Champion) * Bayushi Atsuki (Clan Champion) * Bayushi Ayaka (Clan ambassador) * Bayushi Azumamoru * Bayushi Hurunayi (Imperial Nakado) * Bayushi Kachiko (Clan Champion's wife, later Empress, later Clan Champion) * Bayushi Kahoku (Head Clan Magistrate/Saibankan) * Bayushi Kaukatsu (Imperial Chancellor) * Bayushi Kenzo (Gunso) * Bayushi Manami (Magistrate) * Bayushi Minoko (Clan Champion) * Bayushi Ogoe (Clan Champion) * Bayushi Toshiko (Prominent courtier) * Bayushi Yojiro (Clan Champion) * Bayushi Shibata (Imperial Explorer liason) * Choro (magistrate's yoriki) * Daidoji Akeha (Daidoji Daimyo) * Daidoji Iyashi (Daidoji Trading Council) * Daidoji Kikaze (Daidoji Daimyo) * Daidoji Masashigi (Daidoji Daimyo) * Daidoji Ninku (Emerald Magistrate) * Daidoji Senshi (Taisa) * Daidoji Shogusha (Sensei) * Daidoji Sokazaka (Lord of Kosaten Shiro) * Daigotsu Kanpeki (Spider Clan Champion) * Daigotsu Susumu (Imperial Advisor) * Doji Akae (Daimyo) * Doji Chomei (Ambassador) * Doji Harashige (Minister of the Center) * Doji Hoturi (Clan Champion) * Doji Jotaro * Doji Kuwanan (Clan Champion) * Doji Masekari * Doji Nio (Doji Daimyo) * Doji Noburo (Doji Courtier Academy Sensei) * Doji Raigu Clan Champion, Emerald Champion) * Doji Saori (Iaijutsu Officiator) * Doji Satsume (Clan Champion, Emerald Champion) * Doji Shumiko (Karo to Otomo Akio) * Doji Ueshiba (Emerald Magistrate) * Doji Yuka (Crane ambassador) * Gorinno (Imperial Advisor) * Gusai Minor Clan Daimyo) * Gusai Mori (Minor Clan Champion) * Hantei XVI (Former Emperor) * Hantei XXXVIII (Emperor) * Hantei Genji (Emperor) * Hantei Naseru (One of the Four Winds) * Hantei Sotorii (Imperial Heir) * Hantei Yugozohime (Empress) * Hasame (Ronin) * Heichi Jomei (Ruler of the Lair) * Hida Benjiro (Rikugunshokan) * Hida Kisada (Clan Champion) * Hida Kotone (Crab ambassador) * Hida Kuroda (Crab Clan Champion) * Hida Matsuro (Governor of Clear Water Village) * Hida Tsuneo (Clan Champion) * Hida Utaka (Karo) * Hida Yakamo (Clan Champion) * Hiruma Hotaro (Sensei) * Hiruma Masagaro (Hiruma Daimyo) * Hiruma Todori (Master Sensei) * Hitomi Kagetora (Hitomi Daimyo) * Hitomi Suguhara (Imperial Legion Commander) * Horiuchi Nobane (Imperial Legion Commander, Shireikan) * Ide Dosemi (Shikken) * Ide Kin (Ambassador) * Ide Tadaji (Ambassador to the Imperial Court, Imperial Advisor, Ide Daimyo) * Ikoma (Great Clan Family Founder/Ikoma Daimyo/Hatamoto to Akodo) * Ikoma Arimi (Karo) * Ikoma Kasaruzu (Lion ambassador) * Ikoma Otemi (Advisor to the Lion Clan Champion) * Isawa Amiku (Master of Void) * Isawa Chisaki (Minister of Ceremonies) * Isawa Hochiu (Master of Fire) * Isawa Mizuhiko (Jade Magistrate) * Isawa Ochiai (Master of Fire) * Isawa Orimono (Daimyo's cousin) * Isawa Tadaka (Master of Earth) * Isawa Taeruko (Master of Earth) * Isawa Taiko (Master of Fire) * Isawa Takashi (Member of the Sanctified Ones) * Isawa Tomo (Master of Water) * Isawa Tsuke (Master of Fire) * Isawa Ujina (Master of Void) * Isawa Yuzuki (Diplomat) * Iuchi Yue (Iuchi Daimyo) * Iuchi Lixue (Baraunghar Commander) * Iuchiban (younger son of the Emperor) * Kaiu Eto (Honored Elder) * Kaiu Iemasa (Kaiu Daimyo) * Kaiu Namboku (Master Sensei) * Kaiu Norio (Kaiu Daimyo) * Kaiu Onizuka (Advisor to the Emerald Champion) * Kaiu Umasu (Kaiu Daimyo) * Kaiu Utsu (Family Daimyo) * Kakita Amiko (Court Musician) * Kakita Ichiro (Imperial Courtier) * Kakita Kumiyuzu (Kakita Jester Sensei) * Kakita Noritoshi (Kakita Daimyo) * Kakita Ryoku (Imperial Advisor) * Kakita Toshimoko (Master Sensei) * Kakita Wayozu (Master Sensei of the Kakita Artisan Academy) * Kakita Yariga (Sensei) * Kakita Yoshi (Imperial Advisor) * Kazuo (Patrol commander) * Kitsu Okura (Jade Champion) * Kitsuki Daisuke (Emerald Magistrate) * Kisune Kouri (Emerald Magistrate, Ambassador to Medinaat al-Salaam) * Kitsuki Mizuochi (Kitsuki Daimyo) * Kitsuki Shimada (Clan ambassador) * Kitsuki Yaruma (Liaison to the Imperial Court) * Kitsune Meisuko (Courtier) * Kisune Ryukan (Fox Clan Champion) * Kitsune Sojin (Imperial Bloodline) * Kuni Daigo (Jade Champion) * Kuni Yaruko (Jade Magistrate) * M'rika (Otomo Suikihime's Teacher) * Matsu Hitomi (Taisa) * Matsu Itagi (Lion Clan Champion) * Matsu Kenji (Matsu Daimyo) * Matsu Kioma (minor Daimyo) * Matsu Kiriko (Matsu Daimyo) * Matsu Mikura (Matsu Kenji's niece) * Matsu Mochiko (Emerald Champion) * Mirumoto Hitomi (Mirumoto Daimyo) * Mirumoto Rosanjin (Mirumoto Daimyo) * Mirumoto Taki (Magistrate) * Mirumoto Umeka (Mirumoto Daimyo) * Miya Ansho (Governor of Naishou Province) * Miya Iaimiko (Naishou Governor's Daughter) * Miya Ichiko (Magistrate) * Moto Jin-Sahn (Shogun) * Miya Karuo (Imperial Advisor, Miya Daimyo, Commander of the Golden Legion) * Miya Katsu (Emerald Magistrate) * Miya Onako (Imperial Administrator of the Eternal Danger Islands) * Morito Garin (Ox Clan Champion) * Morito Kitaji (Kijuro Daimyo) * Morito Tokei (Ronin) * Moshi Azami (Minor Clan Daimyo/Founder) * Moshi Chintako (Court Diviner) * Moshi Jiro (Kobune Captain) * Moshi Jukio (Moshi Daimyo) * Moto Chagatai (Khan) * Moto Chang (Emerald Magistrate) * Moto Chaozhu (Taisa) * Moto Gahnil (Yojimbo to Shinjo Izanagi) * Moto Ogaru * Moto Sada (Moto Tsume's lieutenant) * Ninube Onchi (Imperial Explorers) * Otaku Kamoko (Family Daimyo/Leader of Battle Maidens) * Otaku Kojiro (Otaku Stable Master) * Otomo Akio (Karo to the Chancellor of the Left) * Otomo Banu * Otomo Hanako (Member of the Otomo family) * Otomo Hiroshi (Imperial Historian) * Otomo Hoketuhime (Otomo Daimyo) * Otomo Kaoichihime (Dowager Empress) * Otomo Madoka (Imperial Nakado) * Otomo Moritaka (Chancellor of the Right) * Otomo Nami (Sister to the Governor) * Otomo Nishige (Advisor to the Governor) * Otomo Sorai * Otomo Suikihime (Imperial Governor) * Otomo Takama (Chancellor of the Left) * Otomo Yoroshiku (Hantei XXXVIII's niece) * Ryuden (Minor Clan Daimyo) * Seppun Baka * Seppun Daiori (Seppun Daimyo) * Seppun Gohoru (Emerald Magistrate) * Seppun Hanako (Imperial Chancellor) * Seppun Ishikawa * Seppun Ishitata (Minister of Rites) * Seppun Jurou (high priest of the Imperial District Temple) * Seppun Katsura (Imperial Magistrate) * Seppun Kossori * Seppun Nakao * Seppun Ogami * Seppun Tashime (Emerald Magistrate) * Seppun Toshiken (Emerald Champion) * Seppun Tsuriko (Imperial Magistrate) * Shiba Danjuro (Chief Shireikan of the Shogunate) * Shiba Fusimi (Court Scribe) * Shiba Rae (Taisa) * Shiba Sora (Yojimbo to Isawa Yuzuki) * Shiba Toriiko (Clan Champion) * Shiba Tsukune (Clan Champion) * Shiba Ujimitsu (Clan Champion) * Shiba Yoma (Voice of the Masters) * Shinjo Dun (Shireikan) * Shinjo Hanari (Sensei) * Shinjo Kochamon (Clan Champion) * Shinjo Shono (Shinjo Daimyo, Junghar Commander) * Shinjo Tselu (Ivory Champion) * Shinjo Yokatsu (Clan Daimyo) * Shosuro Higatsuku (Advisor to Akodo Kaneka) * Shosuro Jimen (Emerald Champion) * Shosuro Maru (Champion of Makoto) * Shosuro Tsia (Advisor to Hantei XVI, Head of Steel Magistrates) * Shosuro Yudoka (Shosuro Daimyo) * Soshi Makujiru (Sensei) * Soshi Saibankan (Judge) * Soshi Takasho (Clan magistrate) * Susumu Kuroko (Susumu Daimyo) * Susumu Minoru (Spider Clan diplomat) * Susumu Oiji (Scribe of Naishou's Governor) * Suzume Kirako (Advisor to Hantei XVI) * Takao (Acolyte of Fire) * Takuan (Imperial Regent) * Tetsuken (Mantis Clan Champion) * Tetsuya (Shinpu of the Four Holy Home Temples) * Togashi Satsu (Clan Champion) * Toku (Clan Champion) * Toku Koto (Clan Champion) * Toku Kyoji (Shireikan in the Army of the Alliance) * Toturi I (Emperor) * Toturi Kaede (Empress, Master of Void, Oracle of Void) * Toturi Sezaru (One of the Four Winds) * Toturi Tsudao (One of the Four Winds, First Legion Commander) * Tsume Takashi (Tsume Daimyo) * Tsuruchi (Minor Clan Daimyo) * Tsuruchi Chouko (Magistrate's Yoriki) * Tsuruchi Ichiro (Tsuruchi Daimyo) * Tsuruchi Shisuken (Clan Magistrate) * Yasuki Hachi (Yasuki Daimyo, Emerald Champion) * Yasuki Jinn-Kuen (Yasuki Daimyo) * Yasuki Noa (Crab ambassador) * Yogo Ichiba (Master of Karandetsu Market) * Yogo Koji (Yogo Daimyo) * Yogo Tanaka (Clan Magistrate) * Yogo Tjeki (Master Sensei of Hidden Moon Dojo) * Yoritomo Aramasu (Clan Champion) * Yoritomo Kumiko (Clan Champion) * Yoritomo Naizen (Yoritomo Kitao's Hatamoto) * Yoritomo Yoyonagi (Amethyst Champion) * Zin'tch (Nezumi representative in Rokugan) Category:RPG Advantage Meta